In a Cartesian coordinate system (x, y, and z directions) a payload held by a platform may be subject to motion in various directions. For example, an occupant positioned upon a vehicle seat, an occupant positioned within a wheelchair, or an occupant within a neonatal incubator, may be subject to motion in up to six directions of freedom, including rotation and translation about each of a roll, pitch, and yaw axis. Due to uneven earth surfaces, the payload often experiences disturbances in travel when a vehicle attached to the platform encounters obstructions. In particular, disturbances as a result of surface condition can be especially dramatic when the platform includes a rigid or stiff suspension system, such as those typically found in tractors and other heavy machinery.